Heretofore, there has been known a wearable article such as a disposable diaper having a waist portion and a crotch portion. In this type of wearable article, with a view to providing good wearing comfort or the like, the waist portion of the wearable article is composed of a composite stretchable member capable of being stretched and restored, in some cases.
As the composite stretchable member, there has been known a composite stretchable member described, for example, in the following Patent Literature 1.
The member described in the Patent Literature 1 comprises two sheets and a plurality of elastic elements, wherein, by bonding these sheets together, the elastic elements are fixed between the sheets. In this member, the two sheets, or associated ones of the sheets and the elastic elements, are intermittently bonded together, in a longitudinal direction of the sheet and a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction.
In the member described in the Patent Literature 1, particularly in a direction intersecting the longitudinal direction of the sheet, i.e., in a direction intersecting a stretchable direction of the member, the two sheets are bonded together just intermittently. This can cause difficulty in ensuring enough bonding force between the two sheets, leading to a problem such as debonding between the two sheets. For example, assume that this member is used as a waist portion of a wearable article in a state in which the stretchable direction of the member is coincident with a waist circumferential direction. In this case, there is a possibility of occurrence of a problem that the two sheets are debonded from each other when the waist region is pulled up and down during attaching and removing of the wearable article.